To Belong
by HarmsWay
Summary: Buffy and Dawn are living in New York with Andrew, of all people. After a few months of traveling she finally decided to settle down somewhere... for awhile that is.


(Note: This story collides with Season 5 of Angel. This fan fiction is set in SEASON EIGHT of Buffy. This is what I would've liked to see happen. coughs)

Episode 1: 

To Belong

Scene One: Dawn's new boyfriends house, in New York; Where I belong.

"You thirsty?" Jamie opened a fridge, while smiling at Dawn from the kitchen.

"No, not really…" Dawn frowned, "Just hungry."

The young couple had been waiting forever for the pizza to arrive. Well, not forever.

"The pizza will be here in a minute." Jamie assure her.

"Promise? Only a minute?" Dawn already began to count the seconds.

"Well," Jamie looked at his watch, "to be exact - twenty minutes."

Dawn moaned, "Snacks…"

"What?"

"Do you have snacks?"

"No, fridge is pretty much empty… but I could distract you from your hunger?"

"How?" Dawn's eyes met his.

"Here." Jamie went in to kiss the girl.

Dawn met Jamie O'Daire, while patrolling. She didn't save his life or anything, but they were both out in the graveyard… at night. He didn't know much about her or why she was there. All he knew was that she was beautiful and strong. And her name was Dawn Summers.

Dawn started patrolling when they moved to New York City. They went to visit Principle Wood and Faith so much… they decided to stay!

Buffy didn't know Dawn was patrolling, of course. Buffy didn't know a lot…

Dawn hoped they would stay in New York. They're always moving now. They're always traveling, but here she felt she belonged.

This is where I belong, Dawn thought.

Scene Two: Alleyway in NYC; Goodbye pizza!

The pizza delivery man was walking down an alleyway, trying to get to Jamie's house.

"Hey!" Said a rough, deep, and dark voice that told the pizza man to stop, "Does that have 'extra cheese'?"

The delivery guy turned his head to see what looked like a man. The man had black skin… burning, black skin. And long, black nails. His red eyes looked as if they were crying, but the pizza man looked closer. He wasn't crying… his eyes were bleeding.

The demon read the pizza man's name tag, on his uniform. It read: "Jake"

"Sure you want it?" Jake looked at all his possible exits. They were blocked.

"I don't want your pizza." The demon came closer, with a smile.

"Money?" Jake reached for his wallet.

"No," the demon took another step towards Jake, "don't have much use for paper."

"W-What do you want?"

"Your soul," now the demon and Jake were so close.. They were almost touching.

Jake smiled, knowing it was true, "Okay."

Scene Three: Dawn's boyfriend's house; It never came, did it?

"Okay." Dawn pushed Jamie off of her.

"Whoa, it's like twenty minutes later than…" Jamie trailed off.

"And I'm still hungry!" Dawn looked around, "Where is the pizza anyway?"

"I dunno." Jamie peered out his window.

"It never came, did it?" Dawn realized she was so caught up in Jamie, the pizza could've came anytime!

Jamie picked up his phone, "I will call them, see if they got my order"

Just as he said that, the phone rang.

"Tell Dawn it's time to come home. Bye, Jamie" Buffy said on the other end.

"Buffy?" Dawn eyed him.

"Yea, she want you home."

Dawn kissed Jamie goodbye, and walked out his door. She turned a left on her way out. Little did she know, that to her right laid a soulless body.

"Knock, knock." The demon opened Jamie's door, after Dawn was out of sight.

Jamie felt a sudden rush of fear, who's here? Dawn? His heart raced . Palms were sweaty now. It wasn't Dawn. No one was coming in. He couldn't speak.

Fear seduced him closer to the door; the mysterious door.

"Wh-" Jamie tried to catch his breath, while stumbling over his words, "Who's there?"

Now the door was pushed fully open. Te demon's face and body showed. The demon… the cause of fear.

"Just me, boy!" The demon looked at Jamie.

Jamie froze, at the sight of the demon. His fear melted into shock and confusion, but deep down he knew what was going on.

"What do you want!" Jamie found his voice.

"You know." The demon's evil smile was hidden, but showed in his eyes.

"No.." Jamie backed up.. Tears in his eyes, "No, I don't!"

"Your soul, boy!"

Jamie looked at the demon, with understanding eyes. Lost eyes, filled with dried up tears.

"Okay." Jamie sadly agreed.

"It never came for ya, boy… did it?" The demon breathed in Jamie's Lost Soul.

Nothing came. He was far too lost to ever be found!

Scene Four: Buffy's house; "You're home"

"I'm home…" Dawn said once she reached the door.

She put her house key in, which was on a I LOVE N.Y. key chain.

"You're home." Buffy smiled at Dawn.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Scene Five: Andrew's room; Talking to Giles

"Hello." Andrew picked up the phone.

"Hello, Andrew." A British voice said over the phone.

The microwave went off, so Andrew went to get his mac'n'cheese out.

"Yum…" Andrew enjoyed the extra cheesy taste.

"Um, excuse me?" Giles felt a bit bothered.

Andrew dropped the phone, "Whoops, sorry… Giles."

"It's rather okay. Where's Buffy?"

Andrew decided to join Buffy on her "travel the world-a-thon", as he and Dawn liked to call it.. Although, Giles had wanted him to move to England to continue his studies - on being a Watcher.

"In the living room, talking to Dawn." Andrew's mouth was full.

"And you, where are you?" Giles accent was more noticeable now that he was in England.

"My room, that now has an AWESOME easy-to-work microwave!"

"That's quite interesting, Andrew…"

"What'd ya want?"

"Okay, Andrew…" Giles kept saying his name, he was nervous, Andrew assumed, "do you suppose Buffy would move to England?"

"I don't know." Andrew turned on Dr. No on BBC, "Dawn and Buffy are pretty happy here."

"Are you happy?" Giles threw a tough question at Andrew.

Andrew was happy. He had ten slayers there to train. Buffy got to train the other fifty, though. …While Giles trained over a hundred slayers in England.

He spent his evenings watching TV with Dawn. Then nights, either dating slayers or girls he's saved. He never dated the one girl that he wanted to…

"It's okay…" Andrew lied.

It was more than okay. He belonged in New York.

"Would you um, consider talking to Buffy about moving?" Giles asked, his voice was filled with sadness and embarrassment.

"The vamp infestation that bad there?" Andrew laughed.

"Getting there… So, please, Andrew… Would you talk to her?"

"Maybe." Andrew sighed.

"What are you doing?" Buffy passed by Andrew's room.

"Talking to Giles, but he's gotta go. BYE GILES!"

Scene Six: The living room; Breaking News

Dawn and Buffy laid cuddled on the couch, watching T.V.

"What's that?" Buffy eyed the T.V. screen.

"Ooh! It's one of those little warning things, that go on across the screen!" Dawn got all excited.

"Says they found someone?" Buffy read, "Two someones… They're crazy, and need to find their family and/or caretakers."

"Oh." Dawn put on a fake frown, she could care less.

"Sure hope Glory ain't back!" Buffy joked.

Dawn shivered, "Yeah."

The show Buffy and Dawn were watching quickly turned into Breaking News.

"Two mentally impaired people were found today." The newscaster spoke, "One was walking the streets of New York. The other, Jamie O'Daire was laying in his house shouting the name, 'Shealtiel'"

Dawn froze at the she heard. Jamie… Then the T.V. flashed a picture of her boyfriend.

"Jamie refuses to leave his house -" The newscaster spoke as a picture of Dawn's boyfriend stayed on the screen.

"No!…" Dawn put her hand over her mouth.

"Is that your Jamie?" Buffy had never seen him.

Dawn moved her hand off of her mouth, and onto her forehead.

"NO!" She cried, pulling her hand down violently, at her long, brown hair.

Tears were falling down Dawn's cheeks, and landing on her blanket. Buffy looked at the blanket, and back at Dawn.

"Dawn?" Buffy went to touch her.

"What's going on?" Andrew entered the pain-filled room.

"I don-" Buffy started.

"Goodbye." Dawn got up, and ran out the door.

The news Dawn had heard on T.V. was breaking her heart. Guess that's why it's called breaking news, she thought.

"Aren't you gonna run after her?" Andrew asked.

"Nope." Buffy turned the T.V. off.

"What if it's Glory?" Andrew's eyes filled with fear.

"Glory's dead."

Scene Seven: Alleyway; Let me in

There were tons of camera crews and ambulances surrounding Jamie's home. It was like a swarm of bees.

Dawn looked at his apartment and thought, I can't get in this way. They wont let me in! Her lonesome eyes glanced at the ladder. But that way is good, she thought.

Dawn climbed up the ladder and looked down at the cruel media. They're so happy about whatever happened to Jamie.

"Sick people!" She whispered to herself.

Dawn now reached the window, and saw a guard. She also saw Jamie laying by the window.

She went to open it, but it was locked. Only an a few inches of it was open, for a small breeze.

So, the girl bent down to the small crack and whispered, "Let me in."

Jamie just stared blankly at the window.

Dawns eyes filled with tears, "Why wont you let me in?"

Scene Eight: Jamie's house; "Key"

Dawn kicked the window, breaking it into a million tiny pieces. One piece, flying across Jamie's face and causing him to bleed.

"Jamie?" Dawn bent down to the lifeless, young man.

"Hey, girl!" The guard shouted, "You're not supposed to be in here"

Dawn watched the dark skinned man reach for his gun - of course - , so she pulled herself away from her love and faced the guard.

"I know." Dawn smiled.

Dawn quickly kicked the gun out of the guard hands, and knocked him out.

"Dawn… key…" Jamie stared at the beautiful creature.

Dawn ignored the last part, "Who did this to you, baby?"

"Girl… Lost.. Happy now"

"Jamie, you're making no sense!" Dawn wiped the blood off his face.

Jamie laughed, "You're a key, a useless key. Portals gone. Lock is gone. Key is lost, aren't you?"

"Did Glory do this to you?" Dawn backed away from the harsh words.

"Glory…" Jamie repeated.

Dawn grabbed Jamie's arm, "You're coming with me!"

Scene Nine: Buffy's house; Fix him. He's not broken.

Dawn dragged Jamie into her house.

"We need to find Glory!" Dawn said as she pulled Jamie into a chair.

"Dawn," Buffy tried to speak softly, but bitterness broke through, "Glory's dead!"

"So were you at one time." Dawn stared at Buffy - alive and well, "Guess what, Buffy? People come back from the dead!"

"Hey, before we get in a cat fight," Buffy changed the subject, "why not research? If nothing shows up, we'll blame Glory's ghost."

"Okay, I'll get some books." Dawn headed towards Andrew's mini library.

"I get him a blanket." Andrew wore his common fake smile.

He gabbed a hold of Dawn's boyfriend, to him a lucky man. And placed the tear stained blanket over him.

"How um…" Buffy noticed Jamie's age, "old is he?"

"Twenty-four." Dawn choked out.

"WHAT!" Buffy and Andrew said in unison.

"He's like my age, Dawn!" Buffy's eyes were huge with fear.

"…And me! I mean my age.." Andrew tried to enter the conversation.

"Yea, but…" Dawn looked at Buffy, "He's only what a year older than you?"

Buffy sighed, while Dawn frowned.

Dawn walked the books over by Buffy, and violently dropped them next to her.

"If you don't mind, the guy I love is crazy right now." Dawn crossed her arms, it was her turn to give a speech, "Why? Because of me. I do not have time to explain my relationship to you - or Andrew!"

Andrew put his head down, "I was just …. I'll shut up, okay?"

Dawn started to laugh, but not because she was happy, "And you - you've dated plenty of old men, so get over it!"

"I haven't dated any old men!" Andrew straightened up, "I mean, I don't think he was that much older than me…"

The room grew very silent, not just because of Andrew's weird comment, but Dawn's speech was hurtful to Buffy. But Dawn was right; now is not the time to "talk".

"Are you gonna research, or not?" Dawn broke the annoying, awkward silence.

"Yea, Dawn…" Buffy grabbed a book, "we are."

A few hours later, Andrew found something.

"What is it?" Dawn rolled her eyes, "A hell god?"

"No. A demon." Andrew started to read, the way Giles would, "Shealtiel. Not really a demon, actually. It's name means 'asked of God'. He is neither good nor evil."

"Not evil?" Dawn laughed.

"It says, Shealtiel was put on this Earth after humans were. He's like the Angel of Death or Grim Reaper." Andrew continued, "He feeds off of…. Well, Lost Souls."

"Why?" Buffy asked, "Why Lost?"

"A Lost Soul, it's…" Andrew breathed in, "Like a Slayer's blood to a vampire. The high - it's very sexual. The pain is seductive, kind of."

"Kind of?" Buffy eyed Andrew curiously.

"Very, actually." Andrew corrected himself.

"See, Shealtiel is a lost soul. Thee Lost Soul, actually. The more Lost Soul's he feeds off of, the more he -" Andrew turned the page.

"Becomes sexually turned on?" Dawn finished.

"That, and closer to being human-like and 'found'" Andrew glanced at Dawn, then read more out of his book, "He is here because HE IS 'asked of God', to rid the Lost of their pain. Those who are not willing or ready to die and don't want to live…. Their soul it dwells inside Shealtiel. There's a mystical realm within him, named, 'Shealost'. It's like a heaven!"

Buffy's eyes fixated on Jamie. He's in heaven, she thought to herself.

"Why not feed on 'found' souls?" Dawn questioned.

"Found…" Andrew laid the book down, "they don't have the energy he needs. Plus, a 'found' person would never give their soul away!"

"So are you saying Jamie was Lost?" Dawn entered a state of realization, "How could… I mean, how do we even know it's this Angel of Death Soul Sucker…thing?"

"I am not 'saying' Jamie was Lost." Andrew paced the floor, "But the demon ONLY feeds off of Lost Souls. And… after he does, they go into this place. Slip into an almost catatonic state. They're soulless. You're alive, but dying… not dying, literally Let me say that again, you're alive, but dead! . Not like a vampire, though, because they have power, evil, blood, and such to fill that hole… And bring them back to life"

Dawn was shaking now while Buffy was sitting down. Buffy was holding back her own tears.

Buffy never thought of soulless people in such a way, but now she was. Spike…, she thought, was he so lost? On that cross with a soul. Why did he have to die? Evil rips away all I have. I know I never truly loved him, but he was my friend.

Buffy left her thoughts behind. That kind of thinking could make her bait for Shealtiel

"Blood simply fills that empty place, where the soul should be. Jamie's empty, he's dead - and living. There's just a body, that can talk, walk, and eat. But he isn't quite real." Andrew tried to find words that Dawn could accept - not understand, but accept, "Think of him as an android or a robot, okay? Except he can do much more human things, and doesn't have super-powers!"

Dawn felt like laughing at Andrew's words, but laughter didn't exist in her.

"In time though… Jamie will realize what's wrong. He is a Lost, well not Lost anymore… but gone. And this body has to live, so he will."

Dawn felt sick. How can someone be alive, but in a heaven?

"Right now he is in a state of shock," Andrew came up by Jamie's side, "which led him to be catatonic and mental. He is empty and alone. He can only think and talk, sometimes. Moving is too hard. Talking in complete sentences is… painful."

"Why?" Buffy asked, "Why is it painful?"

"What he says; they're empty words."

Buffy felt her heart sank, is that why it hurts for me to talk?

"Why not just kill him?" Buffy looked around, "Why doesn't the demon just kill him? I mean you make it sound like he is good, but this - this looks pretty damn evil to me!"

" 'Thou shalt not kill'." Andrew looked at Buffy, "It's still not time, but there are many other theories on this. One is that The Soulless are doomed to be reapers too!"

"Is there any way we can fix him?" Dawn sat alone, shaking.

Andrew glanced at his book, "Um, no.. we could try killing the demon, but that wont undo what happened."

"We need to fix him!" Dawn got up, and started to pace back and forth - faster than Andrew.

"I can't." Andrew flipped through his papers, just to see if maybe he could…for her.

"Sweetie -" Buffy reached for her sister.

Dawn backed away from Buffy. Still shaking. Dawn placed her hand on her own face, feeling it's smoothness.

She slid her hand through her hair, "FIX HIM!"

"He's not broken!" Buffy gave Dawn dagger-eyes, "He is still a human being… he is not broken!"

Buffy knew it was impossible to fix him. He still has feelings or knows what he could feel, memories, and is human. Humans are never broken. I'm not broken, she thought.

Dawn was hurt by what her sister had said, "I know."

"Then stop acting like you don't." Buffy warned.

"For now we can call his family…" Andrew changed the subject, "And tell them what happened."

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"We'll figure something out." Buffy smiled, "Some edited story, for them."

"Then find the demon and kill it." Andrew looked at Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "His parents hate him."

"Dawn -" Buffy started.

"They wont care." Dawn finished.

"Everybody's parents 'hate' them, Dawn." Buffy stared at the lost, young woman that was her sister.

"No, but -"

Buffy's eyes didn't leave Dawn's.

"Okay, you're right." Dawn gave in to her sister.

"So who should call?" Buffy looked around the room, her eyes landing on Andrew.

"I - " Andrew glanced at Dawn, who was crying, "I will."

Scene Ten: Willow and Kennedy's house Malibu ; Dawn's News

"Hey Sweetie!" Willow smiled softly at Kennedy, who just walked in the door.

"Hi." Kennedy took off her jean jacket.

"How was work?" Willow made room for Kennedy on the couch.

"Good," Kennedy plopped down, and kissed Willow's soft cheek, "but a lot more teens that usual!"

"Really?" Willow laughed.

"Oh, and the band that played totally rocked!"

Band. Willow thought of Oz in The Dingo's.

"That's awesome!" Willow managed a smile.

Kennedy worked at a club called Halo Falls, it was like the Bronze - but in Malibu!

"You weren't checking out any teenage girls, were you?" Willow teased.

"Of course not!" Kennedy went into the kitchen, "But this really hot guy gave me his number."

Willow laughed, "Dinner's in the fridge."

Kennedy smiled at Willow, and opened the fridge. It was 9:30, so she was starved.

"This doesn't sound good…" Willow turned up the T.V. volume.

She was watching KCLA9 news.

"What's goin' on?" Kennedy entered the room, with a plate full of food.

"Dawn… her boyfriend's name is Jamie O'Daire."

"And?"

"There's news on T.V. … he's mentally impaired."

"What?" Kennedy was confused, "Are you sure that's him?"

"I … don't know…" Willow admitted.

"Probably not." Kennedy tried to comfort Willow, "New York has billions of people. I am sure at least one-third of them have the same name!"

"Yeah…" Willow smiled, and resisted the urge to call Dawn.

The two bought the house in Malibu to stay in, while Buffy was in New York. And they planned to stay there, until Buffy could find them somewhere nice in New York City.

"So, how was your day?" Kennedy played with Willow's hair.

"Wicca group, cooking class, … and medical school."

"Medical school?" Kennedy was confused again.

Willow dropped her head, in guilt.

She remembered applying to medical school, but hiding it from Kennedy. I wasn't sure I was good enough, Willow sighed to herself.

"I-I applied awhile back and got accepted." Willow broke the news, "I want to be a nurse!"

"My naughty nurse?" Kennedy climbed on top of Willow.

Willow looked at Kennedy - straddling her. Then glanced at the T.V.

"I am sure I could fit some naughty-ness in after-hours." Willow gently pushed Kennedy off of her.

She had Dawn on her mind, she couldn't play "naughty nurse" right now.

"What's wrong, Willow?" Kennedy tilted her head, the same way Miss Kitty Fantastico used to.

"Uh, it's Dawn." Willow sighed, "I'm just afraid that the news… That is was about her Jamie."

"I am sure it's not."

Willow's face got a make-over, full of sadness and realization, "If it is him, she must be really upset!"

Willow drifted into the past, she saw Tara. She closed her eyes for a second, and saw Tara holding Miss Kitty Fantastico.

"Promise me something?" Willow took the kitten from Tara.

"Anything." Tara smiled innocently.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"Never!" Tara took Miss Kitty back into her arms, "Willow, I will always be with you."

Willow opened her eyes to see Kennedy.

"If the dude on the news is Dawn's boyfriend, wouldn't she call?" Kennedy eyed Willow's cell phone, "Remember you always have your Lifeline!"

Their Lifeline was their cell phones… Dawn's cell. It was a gift from Buffy, Willow, and Xander. Only Giles and those three know the number. Because the whole idea was Willow's , she got Dawn a special charm for it. A pentagram.

Willow's cell pone had the same charm as Dawn's. All the elements wrapped together in an endless circle of love.

"Yea, our Lifeline…" Willow eyed her cell.

"Hey, let's go get your mind off Dawn." Kennedy pushed herself up off the couch, and reached her hand to Willow.

Scene Eleven: Beach; I belong with you.

Willow and Kennedy were holding hands, walking on the beach. Typical romantic event, that's probably one of the reasons they got a beach house.

There was a calm wind blowing… but Willow could tell it was the Wind of Change, and that gave her an eerie feeling.

"I'm so happy I met you." Kennedy stopped walking.

"Me too." Willow turned around, " Meeting you I mean, not myself!"

The two girls laughed as the ocean threatened to wash them away. It tried so hard to reach the beautiful place they were at.

"Full moon!" Kennedy looked up at the sky, "Is that why all the teens were out?"

"Maybe," Willow sat down on the cold sand, and let the water wash over her feet, " but look… there's a ring around the moon."

"Yea, and?"

"Bad luck. It's like an omen."

"Oh." Kennedy tried to laugh off what Willow had said.

"You should let your hair grow out." Kennedy broke the silence.

"As long as yours?" Willow ran her fingers through Kennedy's hair.

"You know I have this stupid fantasy of the future." Kennedy blushed, "Your this amazing witch who owns a magic shop. And me? I am still working' at night clubs and slaying, and stuff. We get a house here on Malibu - a permanent one. But then I think… will we be together that long?"

Kennedy finished her speech leaving Willow empty. How could she not know the answer to that already, Willow thought.

"Of course we will, sweetie!" Willow spoke honest words, "I belong with you!"

Willow leaned into kiss insecure Kennedy.

Scene Twelve: Buffy's house; Just a phone call

"I don't know what to say." Andrew was jittery, pacing back and forth.

It'd been thirty minutes since Andrew agreed to call Jamie's family. He just couldn't find the words to say it. He thought of saying "Your son's Lost" and then explain. But he didn't have to. One could look at him, a doctor, and wouldn't use such words. That's a word a Goth or a teenager would use, with just a glance at him. Or a witch. Or any higher being. Actually, a child of 3 could tell his soul is Lost.

"Damn it, Andrew! Dawn shouted, "I found their numbers, came up with a full-proof story, so please call. It's not like he is your boyfriend!"

No, but he is yours… Andrew sighed.

"It's hard!" Andrew waved the phone.

"No, it's not…. It's just a phone call!"

"Right, just a phone call." He started to punch in the numbers.

Andrew had dialed the number, and a man answered.

"Can I speak to Mr. O'Daire or Mrs. O'Daire?" Andrew tried to sound like a professional.

"This is him……" The man's voice was slurred.

"Um, your son - Jamie O'Daire …." Andrew trailed off.

"What about him!"

"He… His girlfriend found him today. He still is disorientated. I think, maybe he fell, and um… hit his head."

"Is this a joke?"

"No. We took him to the doctors." Andrew lied, "There's no eternal bleeding, but he'll never be himself again."

The man on the other end of the line became very quiet. Andrew could hear an old western movie in the background.

"You want to see him?" Andrew tried to make his way through the heartbreaking silence.

Tough.

"Yes…" The man's voice went soft. More gentle, not as rough. Not as manly, and less slurred.

"Um, were at -" Andrew smiled, he was relieved.

"I don't need to know." Mr. O'Daire stopped Andrew, "Call his mom. She will be there."

"His mom isn't?" Andrew realized they were divorced.

"No, do you want the number?"

Andrew called Jamie's mother, and told her the lie.

Andrew laughed to himself , first they get mad at me for telling stories, now they want me to.

"He's at his girlfriends." Andrew exhaled, "The media is all over this, so that's why we couldn't keep him at the hospital."

"Right." Mrs. O'Daire didn't understand the media part, but she didn't care, "Dawn Summers? Right?"

She just wanted her son.

Twenty-two minutes later, Mrs. O'Daire was at the Summer's house.

"Wh-Where is he!" Mrs. O'Daire eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Right here." Dawn looked up, she was sitting beside him.

"I am sure he will be fine." Buffy walked up to the distressed lady, "I mean… he's not all there, but he's alive"

The lady put on a very obvious fake smile, "Where's the doctor?"

"He's umm, he left." Andrew put his sweaty palms in his pockets.

"He left!" Mrs. O'Daire shouted.

"He had to deliver a baby." Buffy frowned, "It's a busy night for them."

"Right." Mrs. O'Daire sat beside Jamie, stealing Dawn's place.

Jamie's mother wore a white and black working outfit. Beautiful diamond earrings that Buffy could never afford. She obviously had some class.

"We called your husband." Andrew fiddled with his shirt, "I don't think he's coming."

"No, that drunk doesn't give a damn about his son."

"Excuse me, but how long has he been a drunk?" Dawn felt warm tears slide down her face.

She remembered Jamie saying all these things he had to do with his father. All the outings he went on. How good his father used to be.

She never understood it.

"Just last year." She replied.

"The divorce… that's when you filed for divorce?"

"Yes, it's my fault he's a drunk!" The lady's voice was angry now.

"I didn't mean it that way…" Dawn tried to apologize.

"Neither did Jamie when he blamed me."

There was so much to Jamie's life, that Dawn didn't know. Why didn't he tell me, she wondered.

Buffy and Andrew asked Mrs. O'Daire what she'd like to do. They told her the options, that "the doctors spoke of".

"Mental ward." His mother said without thought.

"B -" Dawn couldn't finish, Buffy looked at her to shut up.

"Very well, then. I'll call the doctor and get out those forums. And in that ward he will be!" Andrew looked at Dawn. Comforting.

"Thank you. Call me when you get those forums… I can't keep him." Mrs. O'Daire shook her head, "He must stay here!"

Scene Thirteen: Night time in living room; Goodbye

Andrew knew he couldn't get any forums, so he called the first psych ward in the phone book.

"Yes, I am a friend." Andrew said, "She left. It's so hard for her to take."

"We need her to sign him in."

"Of course. She will be here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we will send someone then."

Dawn sat beside Jamie, stroking his face like she would a child's.

"I'm so sorry." she cried.

"You could've killed a lot of people, key." Jamie spoke with so much knowledge.

So many people… I killed Buffy, well she died for me, Dawn thought.

Buffy turned to look at Jamie , after all he was talking.

"Now you just kill d -"

"DREAMS!" Dawn said real loudly over his voice.

Buffy looked, "Is there something you want to tell me, Dawn?"

"No, I just kill peoples dreams…"

For a second, Dawn felt it was true. If it wasn't for her, the whole Glory thing would've never happened.

"I should've died.." Dawn whispered.

And look at Jamie. Lost. The demon probably fallowed her. I could've stopped him, she thought.

So many warm tears, stinging at her to just go to bed - This life is too hard. Sleep it away, the tears told Dawn.


End file.
